


You don't own me

by MarvelIsOurDestination



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelIsOurDestination/pseuds/MarvelIsOurDestination
Summary: This is a work in addition to my orginial one called "Sometimes alcohol is a solution...or at least the reason you could sleep". There I am telling the story, how Matt is coming back from death and made his way back to the Defenders. That story will also tell you how Jessica and he come together (which is not happening so far). This ff will tell Elektras story. How she was doing after Midland Circle and her past... also some secrets she hide from Matt.





	1. Chapter 1

_It was dark, everything around them were dark. Did hell looked like this? But if this would be hell, why would there be Matthew by her side. If there would be one person, who would not rot in hell, it would be Matthew. Elektra needed some seconds to scan everything around them. She listened to his heartbeat. There was one. Weak...and far away, but there was one. So he was still alive. And because she could hear it, it must mean she was as well. She tried to move... big rocks were all around them. It was a wonder they were still alive. After some movements she managed to stood up. She still could fell something on her lips, the warm feeling of something soft. She still could feel their kiss, they shared when the world around them were about to fall. He loved her, he loved her so much, that he died for her. Elektra felt something strange. Something she did not feel for so long. Like there could be a person in this entire world, who would love her, no matter what she had done...or who she was. "Matthew..?", she asked, but she did not get an answer. She was looking for him, he just layed next to her,_ _as if he had never moved and always stayed with her as it was. The whole time. He had fought for her all the time, for her soul. Matthew had never believed in the evil in her, or at least he had felt the good in her so much, as no one did. Not even Stick had seen it in her. He had concentrated much more on one thing. On his fight. And because she was a weapon of the Hand, she was the Black Sky. And he had known that from the beginning. He had tried to use the weapon of the Hand against them, and when he realized that it would not work, he decided to kill her. But not so Matthew. He wanted to save her. Until the end, and he was ready to die for her ... to die with her. The greater was the wonder that they had survived. That SHE had survived. She looked up and realized why they were not killed. The big bones of the old dragons had formed like a canopy. Rocks lay on top, waiting to kill them. After a brief assessment by Elektra, they would do so soon if they did not get out of here quickly ... ah, yes, right. The elevator. She had damaged it before. So that was not the exit. But was there any? Maybe this should be her grave. But no, she could not let that happen. That she died was one thing that he did, another._   
_She knelt beside him. He was unconscious and seemed weak, very weak. Despite the protection of the dragon bones, they were not left intact. He had severe wounds and certainly many broken bones. She took a deep breath and tried to think of a plan for which she did not have much time. So she did not hesitate and picked him up. There had to be a way ... somehow ..._

_"But how am I supposed to help you?" The nun asked in front of her. Sister Margaret was the head nun in the convent that Elektra found outside of New York. They certainly looked terrible. Elektra, too, had suffered some wounds, but not those Matthew had. She took a deep breath in and out. "Listen carefully," she began, "I have one request, one." The nun raised her eyebrows. "What is the request Miss...?" "Natchios." That was the first time in a very long time that she imagined herself again. More and more her old consciousness came back. Who she was and what brought her here. How she fought on the roof, just to be free. And how she died then. The only good deed she had ever done in her life. "You'll take care of Matthew." She saw out of the corner of her eye some nuns took him away on a stretcher. They talked confusedly, talking about how to save him. "Will nurse him well. No doctors. No police. ", She got up. The nun in front of her became restless and visibly nervous. "And if Matthew should die ... or he leaves this monastery ...", she went to her, reached for her sai and pulled it slowly out, "Will you and all your sisters die. Do you understand that? ", Now the nun in front of her was in a panic. Once again Elektra had chosen the other way. She could not help it. Such was her nature. She was very worried about Matthew and she had a lot to do, things she had to do alone. And she had to let him go, get rested. And then she would come back and the two would have a real chance for a fresh start._   
_Sister Margaret stumbled backward. "She ... why are you doing this?" She asked fearfully. "Because it's necessary," Elektra replied. "So ... did you understand everything?", Hastily nodded the nun. A grin appeared on Elektras lips. "Very good," she said and disappeared._

 

_\- 3 months later -_

It was a warm day, the sun was shining from the sky without a single cloud. The sea was calm and still sprayed a great force. Elektra stood on the terrace of her father's estate in Santorini. She took a deep breath in and out. By now she had completely recovered from the incident in Midland Circle. It was not an easy way here. At first she had had to convince her family's lawyers that she was still alive, only that way she could return to her old life and enjoy all the benefits it brought, such as the money her family had , She had taken off her "Black Sky" clothes and was now completely Elektra Natchios again. "Miss Natchios?" Elena asked, the housekeeper of the property. Elektra squirmed and took the phone that she was holding out to her. "ευχαριστώ."[thank you], She answered and turned to the interlocutor. "Nikos, what's up?" She asked. "Elektra. When did you have to inform me that you are not dead ?! ", the other voice said, upset. "Then, if appropriate," she said calmly. "Damn Ellie, I told her you were dead." There was a moment's silence before she started talking again. "And how did she react?" "How should she have reacted, Ellie?" He said, calmer this time, "Just as you taught her," he said. "Good," she said. "Only at night she cries herself to sleep." Elektra closed her eyes, she had not expected so much emotion. But this was her weak point, that and Matthew. And both were undisputed together. She took a deep breath. "Nikos, I have to do something. Please take her to New York, "she said. "New York?" He asked incredulously. "Yes, New York. Do not ask, do it. ", She said firmly and was about to hang up. "It's about Daredevil right?" He asked. She was listening and took her finger off. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Daredevil is not dead. He smashed a drug ring last week with the Defenders." She shrugged her off, Matthew was no longer in the convent ... he had reunited with the Defenders ... everything she planned had, was gone with a breath. It took her a moment to answer. "Thanks for the information Nikos. Take her to New York, "she said, then hung up. She looked into the vastness of the sea before calling to Elena again. "ναί?"[Yes], She asked. "Please get the Private Jet ready," she said. "Are you traveling? Where to? "" New York, "she said.

Elektra hated long-haul flights, mostly because there was not much to do in the time, but the world kept moving. And she hated the jet lag. She was all the happier to finally be able to feel solid ground again under her feet. "Miss Natchios.", She greeted Liam, her chaffeur. "Nice that you're back in country." "I missed the New York air too much," she said. "Where can I take you?" "To my loft." "Of course," he said and opened the door of her car. Elektra got in and checked her emails. Most were boring business emails. Some investors, who were very happy that her death had been only a rumor and were looking forward to a long-term cooperation. In addition, their lawyers, who confirmed that they could access all company accounts again and probably the most important email came from Nikos, that they were on the way. As she read all this, Liam stowed her luggage in the trunk and then got in himself.  
Within half an hour, they reached her loft in Uptown. It had not changed much since then. The damage from the nocturnal raid of the yakuza had been corrected. "Can I help you with something?" Liam asked after putting her luggage down. She turned to him, smiling. "No thanks. I'll be fine. "He nodded and turned to the door before turning to leave, turning back once more. "Welcome back to New York."  
Her smile was still on her face as she turned to the window front. She had a perfect view of the city ... a perfect view of Hell's Kitchen. "You're back  Matthew. And so am I. ", she walked over to the drinks bar and poured herself a martini. She considered her next steps. Should she first keep her word to the nuns? Hardly a good idea. She knew the Defenders, not only because she had fought against them during the time when the Hand abused her as a weapon. She had studied her, every single one of them. The indestructible Luke Cage, an experiment that proved very hard to tame. A man of principles, and a very dramatic past that brought her straight to Jessica Jones. A woman who lost her parents early , earning inhuman strength. Lost in a series of events, in the hands of a sociopath whom she eventually killed. And not to forget - Danny Rand. Or the glorious Iron Fist. About as rich as she was. They had made sure arrangements. And it was not wise to win over Matthew, to kill godly people.  
That left her only one way. She had Matthew to pay a visit.  
She finished her martini and took the keys of her car. No chaffeur, no one who could burden her. Only herself alone. As always.

She was in front of his apartment. Hours passed where nothing happened. Matthew seemed to work as a lawyer again. She was not the only one who had returned to her old life. She had checked his accounts in the time she waited. They were as empty as ever. A lawyer who continued to work probono. Very classy of him. However, there was a monthly influx of Rent Enterprises. She also checked his credit card statement. Very many delivery service orders. He seemed to live as before the incident in Midland Circle.  
At eight o'clock in the evening he finally returned home. But he was not alone. Jessica Jones was his companion. The two seemed very tight, too tight. She stayed with him until just past one. That was her opportunity. A surprise moment. Only he alone. And her.  
She waited until Jessica disappeared and then got out of her car. The heels of her shoes clattered on the concrete floor. He would notice that a woman was on her way to his apartment, but he would not expect which woman. So she went safely up the stairs to his apartment. She stopped short of his door and took a deep breath. He would not recognize her immediately. She had changed pretty much everything that he would notice right away. Surely she could not change her body odor, which he could recognize over and over again. Just as he did when she did not know who she was. Back when, as she only knew herself as the Black Sky. But she could cover it up. And so she wore another perfume. She was wearing clothes from another designer. She even tried to move differently. And so she stood here and knocked. It took a moment before he opened. "Yes please?" He asked. He blinded himself as if he were, and yet she saw him scanning her. His head tilted slightly, as he always did when he concentrated on his senses. "Hello Matthew," she said, in her usual quiet tone. "Elektra."


	2. Research

"Do not you want to invite me in?" Elektra asked in a playful tone and a grin on her lips. Matthew was completely surprised or overwhelmed. He definitely had not expected that. Or maybe he had even expected her appearance, but not that she would stand so openly in front of him, even knock. After his facial expressions had caught, however, his expression became pejorative. "Leave Elektra." She felt a pain in her, a pull that went through her entire body, but she did not show it. She put on her porkerface like so often. "That's how you greet me," she said, leaning against the doorframe. "I was hoping we would start where we left off." Again, a playful grin appeared on her lips. "That was a completely different situation. We were dying. "" I think we both look quite alive, don't you think?" Now she stopped waiting and just pushed him aside to enter. She ran unerringly into his living room. He had had dinner with Jessica and emptied half a bottle of his favorite whiskey. Sure, he kept her with that. Whiskey. He had probably started to wash it off, because only half of the dishes were on the table. "What are you doing here?", He asked and followed her. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" It felt like a Dejavue, as if they had just had that same conversation before. And they did. At that time, however, it was a completely different situation. At that time she returned to his life after 10 years, with knowledge that he did not have yet. Back then, before they joined the Hand, before learning that she was the secret weapon of the organization. Back when they came together and lost themselves. Back then. Before she died."Seriously Elektra. I have nothing to tell you! "" Because I swore I would kill the nuns if you left the monastery or you died? "She asked dryly and turned back to Matthew. "You did not die and left the monastery. And they are still alive. Empty words to make a bit more pressure. Call it desperation, "she said, pouring herself a glass of Macallen, glancing at the couch where files were scattered. "Elektra, you have not changed a bit. I tried to save you until death. You ... "" What? Save me from what? From myself. Matthew, that's me. I have always been, and always will be. I will always protect what I love to the death, I will stop at nothing. I will not give up. That's why I'm the way I am. And I love you. "" That's what you call love Elektra? You're gone again, God knows where ... you ... "" I brought you to the place you needed. Close to God, "she said and he was silent. This sentence had triggered something in him. Despite his anger and perhaps grief, he did not give up, he would not give up, that was as sure as ... the amen in the church.  
"You should have just stayed." "I had things to do," she said dully, taking a sip of the whiskey. "Things? What things? "He asked, coming a few steps closer. "Oh well. First, I had to convince the family lawyers that I was not dead. Not so easy, but you'll know for sure, "she said. He shook his head, an incredulous laugh escaping him. "It was about money ?!" "Money that I need. We need that, "she said, leafing through the files. Matthew quickly came to her side to stop her, but before he could take them away, she read a name. "Friedrich Wagner? What have you got to do with him? "She asked, surprised. "You know him?" He asked in a surprised tone as well. She took a deep breath and took another sip. "Unfortunately.", She said and sat down where the files were. "That was one of the things I had to do," she said before emptying the glass. "We found a connection to Wilson Fisk." "Fisk ... this man just will not let you down, does he Matthew?" "Let's just say he does not give up. Fisk continues to turn criminal activities out of jail. Even so serious that he will probably be released next week. Wagner is one of his keymen", he said, sitting down next to her. "Not only that," she began, "Fisk is also just a chess piece, the Hand and the government," she said, picking up her cell phone. "The government? The White House? "He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not the US government Matthew. The German government, "she said, searching for the information she had already found out. "In what way? What does the German government have to do with Fisk?" "Not directly with Fisk. It's more about us. "" Us?",he asked. "People like Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, you, me and all the others. For a long time it has been seething politically between the USA and Europe. They are afraid to use us as weapons. I was in Brussels, among other places. I have reason to believe that many of the things that happened to us were not accidental." Now she got up again. "Wagner is a government spy who works with Wilson Fisk to bring down many of the" gifted "," she said. He shook his head. "I'm sorry that you have to experience it like this Matthew." "Why should I trust you ?!", he said now and got up too. "You tried to kill the others." "Because that was my job." "No, no Elektra, that was it at the beginning, but you already regained consciousness about yourself and yet you tried to kill them." Elektra sighed. "Bad decision outweigh my good Matthew. And you do not have to trust me. But if you want to survive, you should. ", She turned on her heel and wanted to go to his front door. "Where do you want to go?", He asked and followed her. "In my apartment. Why do you want to accompany me? ", She grinned again. "What are you doing?" "I will meet with Wagner. He thinks I do not know what his plan are. I'll find out what the German government has planned, and what they've already done. "She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. "If that's true, what you're saying it would be too dangerous, if you do that Elektra. You would step into a wasp's nest by yourself. "" And who should support me? You and your friends? "She asked ironically. "My friends and I should not underestimate you that way. We've already saved New York. "" But this time it's not about a city Matthew. This time we're dealing with a whole government that's planning to kill us all because we're a threat. "" You're the daughter of a diplomat. You should know that there are wiser ways to protect yourself. "She laughed. "My father spent the day working as a diplomat, and at night he became involved in criminal activities. Not a good teacher, if you ask me, "she said and tried again to leave. "Elektra ... please.", She held back. Was that a tactic, or was she really finding a connection with him? She sighed. "Matthew. How should this work? As you by yourself said, I've been trying to kill your allies. They have no reason to trust me. You made it clear to me that you also do not do it. "" Maybe I have rashly judged. As a lawyer, I have learned one thing. There are always two sides to a medal. "" And which is my second page? "She asked with an ironic laugh and studied him. "That you are good. And want to do the right thing. "And there it was again. Matthew's desperate attempt to save her.  
  


Hours passed. After stopping her from leaving, they talked about everything she already knew. She had discovered a network of secret spies hiding behind keymen. Her research brought her to Brussels, where she was hot on the heels of a spy who told her about Wagner. Wagner had great influence, and seemed to be behind some questionable projects. So she could trace him back to the experiments of Luke Cage. "Wait a minute, are you saying that, by order of the German government, they created Luke's powers?" He asked in confusion. "I do not think that was an authorized mission. Wagner seems to have developed his own plans, which do not coincide with those of the government. Nevertheless, he continues to work for them. He is powerful, yet a weak point. If he decides to catch a piece of cake for himself, it could be a void in the system that we can take advantage of. "Elektra took a deep breath, it was a long day, and she was slowly catching up with jet lag. Suddenly all the fatigue came, like a blow. "Matthew, it was a long day, I should go," she said, suppressing a yawn. "It's late Elektra," he said, he could not know for sure, because he could not read the time, but he had the feeling how much time had passed. "Do you want to sleep here?" It was a big step of him to offer her that. When she entered his door, he was still averse to her and now he seemed to trust her. He was even willing to work with her and let her into his life. So the bond between the two was not gone. A smile spread on her lips. "Are you offering me the couch again?", She asked, what a laugh called out to him."This time I would be willing to leave you the bedroom." "How noble of you," she said, also laughing. She was about to get up when he took her hand. "You saved me. Why? "He asked. The question was justified, after the fight of the two, she had tried to kill him and that again not. She had destroyed the elevator so that both died together. In her view, it was the only way unhindered to be together forever. But after they got a chance, she clung to the thought that there might be a life for them. And that's exactly what she explained to him. "I was ready to try Matthew. But I knew you needed your time. I knew you had to be at peace with you. Walk your paths before ours cross again. "He sighed, she could not directly tell if he was having a conflict with him, or he surrendered. "If we do this, work together and trust each other, you have to promise me one thing," he said firmly. "And that would be?" She asked. "Do not leave," he said.


End file.
